CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 8
"I see, you are homeless. I'll take you to Pebblestar." Sandclaw lead the way to camp, Molepaw followed eagerly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I see you guys are eager. Do they have names?" she asked Eagletalon. Before Eagletalon could reply, Molepaw bounced in. "I'm Molepaw, my sisters Seedpaw, and the kits are Pineconekit, Lizardkit, Risingkit and Pepperkit," she mewed [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Nice names. We're almost to camp." Sandclaw brushed through the cave entrance. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Pebblestar?" called Ashshadow. "Yes?" she asked. "Some past Clan cats, now loners wish to join our Clan." ashshadow meowed. "Bring them in. Are there kits? If so don't let them near Jaguarclaw. She's come back to life." Ashshadow shuttered. Shorewillow looked around the camp "it's beautiful " she whispered to Eagletalon ~Shore "You may stay." Pebblestar meowed. Seedpaw bounced up and down happily "who should I talk to first" she asks herself ~Shore Riverpaw hopped around. He was bored. (Hey I want Seedpaw to have a mate in the future do you have any ideas) Seedpaw went up to Riverpaw "hello " she says (Riverpaw, it any of the 12 kits minus the she-cats and shores kits) "Hi! Who are you?" (So they could be mates ) "I'm Seedpaw " Seedpaw says puffing out her chest (Sure. Riverpaw has no mom or dad) "Hi Seedpaw. I'm Riverpaw." (Yay) Seedpaw smiled "hi Riverpaw I'm new " "Wanna see the kits?" "Sure " Seedpaw said excitedly Larkear padded up to Molepaw "you watch me whip you watch me nay nay " he says dancing then pads off -- Shore Sunkit sought the newcomers as an oppertunity to escape her brother's "interogation", so she quickly slipped away, but huffed angrily. The little klepto kept her "find" close, glaring at the new kits in annoyance. ''Great, just what we need...An overcrowded nursery! But then, a smirk came upon her face. ...But I suppose that means more things to steal...---- Brookkit glared after her sister as she left, but did not pursue her. There was no need to fight over a pointless shell...Brookkit could simply find another.Silverstar 18:55, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkit padded up to Brookkit "hi" - Shore The lengthy point she-cat gazed down at the kit. "Oh, hi,"Silverstar 18:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Pepperkit " Pepperkit mews - Shore "I'm Brookkit, daughter of Pebblestar," She responded calmly, cautiously eyeing her sister as she sauntered around.Silverstar 19:01, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkits jaw dropped "that's cool Seedpaw told me my other father is a leader of a evil group " - Shore Brookkit frowned, flicking her tail slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...My father's a warrior here, though I don't interact with him too often, only on occasion."Silverstar 19:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "If it makes you feel better I've never seen him Seedpaw said his name was Wolfhowl my mom doesn't like me talking about him " Pepperkit says. - Shore The she-kit blinked. "Then I suggest you don't talk about him, getting into trouble isn't an intelligent thing to do, especially in a Clan."Silverstar 19:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "True" Pepperkit sighs "hey you wanna meet my brothers and Sister " Pepperkit asks "Brookkit, our father died, remember?" Autumnkit squeaked. Rockfoot padded up to the newcomers. "Hello," he murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Well, he ''was ''a warrior," Brookkit mumbled under her breath. "Sure, I guess."'Silverstar' 19:21, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hello" Shorewillow says "The Nursery is so crowded!" Autumnkit mewed. "Nice meeting you," he mewed and went over to the newest apprentices. "My names Rockfoot, I just became a warrior, what are you guys named?" he asked Molepaw an Seedpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:23, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "And you've noticed that now?" Sunkit grumbled.--- Wildkit nodded his agreement.'Silverstar' 19:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "The nursery sucks, I'm going to live in the fresh-kill pile and have all the food," Jaegerkit mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry" Pepperkit mews- "I'm Seedpaw and this is Molepaw " Seedpaw says - Shore Brookkit glanced at Sunkit bitterly. "...We could always throw Sunkit out of camp."'Silverstar' 19:32, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah..." he whispered. ''No one likes me... Lizardkit pads up to Sunkit "hello I'm Lizardkit " - Shore Sunkit twitched her ears. "Hi." She wasn't pleased to see the tomkit, but...she could always steal from him!---- Wildkit was bored out of his mind.Silverstar 19:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (What's with him stealing ) "how are you " Lizardkit asked - Shore (Sunkit and Brookkit are she-cats...Wildkit's a tom. Sunkit's a kleptomaniac, she can't resist stealing things) Sunkit eyed something shiny off in the distance. "...fine."Silverstar 19:52, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (Oh sorry) "what are you looking at " Lizardkit asked - Shore (it's fine) "Something I want." Sunkit responded blandly.Silverstar 19:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Let's go get it " Lizardkit says "Yes but it not yours." Riverpaw meowed. "It's mine," Sunkit was already trotting over to the shiny thing, discovering that it was a shiny piece of a rock. "Pretty...." She quickly snatched it up in her paws.Silverstar 20:01, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Wow so cool " Lizardkit said "That is mine." Riverpaw growled. "Yeah give It back!" Autumnkit squeaked. "It's mine, finders, keepers!" Sunkit argued.Silverstar 20:06, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Lizardkit " Seedpaw growls- Lizardkit ignored her "come on let's run " Lizardkit says to Sunkit - Shore Listening to the tomkit, Sunkit quickly turned tail and sprinted away.Silverstar 20:08, December 12, 2015 (UTC) But Jaguarclaw saw and pinned her tail. "Give it back!" "Hey-" The she-kit cut herself off as she accidentally swallowed the shard, immediately breaking out into wailing. "Mommma, mommmaaa!"Silverstar 20:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Sunkit! are you gonna steal fox dung next?" Jaegerkit asked playfully.---- "Nice to meet you!" Rockfoot mewed. His eyes landed on Molepaw's tail. "What happened to you!?" he asked. Molepaw rolled her eyes. "I just got bit by a badger, nothing huge really." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Yes?" --- "Pebblestar, Sunkit stole Riverpaw's crystal-like Rock he found!" "Sister, Sunkit stole Riverpaw's crystal-like Rock he found!" "Pebblestar, Sunkit stole my crystal-like Rock I found and then she ate it!" Screamed Riverpaw, Autumnkit, and Jaguarclaw. "Nu-uh, I found it, and then they hurt me!" She cried out in pain, flattening her ears as she continued with her pitiful wailing.'Silverstar' 20:13, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Anglerkit ran over to Sunkit. ''I can try to help you cough it up. he wanted to tell her. - "And then that cat slammed on my tail!" Sunkit whimpered, pointing a paw at Jaguarclaw.Silverstar 20:16, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Brookkit? Anglerkit? Jaegerkit? AND DO NOT LIE TO ME! I KNOW LYING WHEN I SEE IT." I know Sunkit stole it, I'm not blind. Anglerkit swished his tail angerily. Can't they see she needs to cough it up? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:19, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Answer me. Anglerkit you shake your head or nod for if she did it," even though I know Jaguarclaw hit the kits back and made her cough it up. "She's a kelptomaniac, she steals everything, mother," Brookkit replied simply, but paused. "However, there's no reason to hit her for it, especially if it was just lying around."Silverstar 20:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Anglerkit nodded, agreeing with his sister. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:24, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Jaguarclaw hit her back so she could get the rock out of her throat her she would have died. Do you want that?" Sunkit flattened her ears. "Really? Then why is my tail on fire?!"'Silverstar' 20:34, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver padded alongside the border. He really liked Lilyflower and was hoping to see her again. He was upset though, he vowed to be loyal to his Clan.... but he likes a she-cat from another Clan... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:35, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Disturbed by all the noise and arguing, Lilyflower left camp, sighing softly to herself.'Silverstar' 20:38, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "She swallowed the rock and I ''lightly pinned her tail so I could get the rock out!" Jaguarclaw meowed. Pebble star wasn't sure who to believe. "Yeah, your lightly feels like the whole nursery collapsed on my tail!"Silverstar 20:41, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver slightly moved farther into CaveClan land. "Lilyflower? are you there?" he called softly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:41, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Pricking her ears, Lilyflower responded lightly, "Stormriver? Is that you?"'Silverstar' 20:42, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver's heart flutttered to hear her voice. "Yes," he meowed, not daring to say more if there were any other cats around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:44, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Think about her size though, she larger than you so her lightly was gonna be harder on you. BOTH of you should think about size of the other cat," Pepperkit padded up to Risingkit "Hi," Risingkit mewed to Pepperkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "She shouldn't have hit me in general, I'm only a kit!" Sunkit retorted angrily.---- Lilyflower padded through the bracken with a smile. "I've missed you,"'Silverstar' 20:47, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I have too," Stormriver purred and brushed his muzzle to hers, breathing in her sweet scent. "I.... I really like you Lilyflower..." he began. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:51, December 12, 2015 (UTC) A warm purr escaped the gray molly at his words. "I really like you too, Stormriver..."'Silverstar' 20:52, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "We had to hit you, because you were choking and would have died." "I ''swallowed it, I wasn't choking." Sunkit replied darkly.Silverstar 20:53, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Would you... be my mate?" Stormriver asked her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower closed her eyes, touching her nose to his cheek. "Of course I will..."'Silverstar' 20:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) But you still would have needed to cough it up." Stormriver purred happily. He never wanted to leave her side... but he would have to at one point. He hated lying to his Clan about his loyalty but... he loved her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 20:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "I could've pooped it out!" Sunkit snapped bluntly.---- "I just...maybe...maybe I could join your Clan?" (should she, or should she not?)'Silverstar' 20:59, December 12, 2015 (UTC) (she can if you want) Stormriver paused. "Are you sure? leaving your Clan for me?" he asked, feeling a bit touched by it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:01, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "Do not snap at me!" "I'd do anything for you, Stormriver." Lilyflower replied softly.---- Sunkit rolled her eyes. "I'm only proving my point!"'Silverstar' 21:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver shifted. "Okay, when are you joining?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:06, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower shrugged. "I could join now?"'Silverstar' 21:07, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "That gives you no right. It probably wouldn't have made it out." "I know my body, I know it would've."'Silverstar' 21:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver nodded slowly. "Just... some weird stuffs going on, nothing dangeros, just really weird," he mewed. "Thank you, I love you," he purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:10, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "What if one of our clans find out we're here " Shorewillow asks Eagletalon "Nothing, we'll be fine," Eagletalon purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:14, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow nods "And Brookkit what's kleptomaniac? That's not a Clan word it sounds more Twolegish." "I'm bored I don't think we fit in here " Pepperkit mews Lilyflower frowned. "Weird things are always happening...we'll get through it together."---- Brookkit shook her head. "It isn't a twoleg word...it means she obsessed with stealing, and no matter what, cannot resist taking things."'Silverstar' 21:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "It makes others upset because their things are taken." she meowed. "Keep and eye on her Autumnkit." she sighed. "And you Jaguarclaw watch her too. If I see other kits stealing, I will take action." Pepperkit padded up to Pebblestar "hi I'm Pepperkit "Hi, make sure not to steal, like Sunkit. If you see her steal tell her not to." Sunkit flattened her ears. "Fine, I see how it is...I hate this stupid family and this stupid Clan..." She grumbled as she stomped off.'Silverstar' 00:17, December 13, 2015 (UTC) [[Category: "I'll watch her" Pepperkit mews "Thanks." ''That whole 'one big happy family' thing is just one big lie... Glaring over her shoulder, Sunkit made sure nobody was watching. Screw it, I'll go find my own family... Quick on her paws, the golden pointed she-kit scuttled out of camp.Silverstar 00:45, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkit bounced off Shorewillow padded up to Pebblestar and dipped her head- Shore Once safely out of camp, Sunkit took off and hid.Silverstar 00:48, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "How are you settling in?" "Great thanks for letting us stay and I hope Pepperkit wasn't annoying you" Shorewillow says - Shore Sunkit stepped over the border, and left.Silverstar 00:53, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ((Hey Silver how about Sun goes to Wolfs group - Shore (sorry, but she won't be joining any loner groups, if she was to be a loner, she'd live only alone) Brookkit looked around. Where was Sunkit?Silverstar 00:58, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Owltail padded around boredly "No she wasn't anyways... I hope Sunkit doesn't steal anyone when she gets older. Speaking of which, where is Sunkit?" Brookkit blinked up at her mother. "Mom...where's Sunkit? She isn't in the nursery."Silverstar 01:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know. I wondered that myself." "I'll go look for her " Shorewillow says hoping it wasn't him "Whitetooth, watch the kits." He nodded. Pebblestar had a feeling she ran away, but if she wanted revenge she would take kits if it meant so. "I'll come with you " Shorewillow says "Hurry." "I'm coming "Shorewillow says racing out if she ever did see Wolf again he would be dead "SUNKIT!" Wolf followed them here he grabbed them when they weren't looking and took them with them ignoring there pleads "Shorewillow climb the tree to see if you can find her." Shorewillow climbs up the tree "no I don't see any-" "What is it?" "Those two cat's look so Handsome" Shorewillow says blushing "like their Indian princes " (they are in the books ) Pebblestar leapt up the tree. "Can you see Sunkit?" "I see her " Shorewillow says (To Loners and Rouges!) "Well come on!" "Yay we get to meet the handsome toms" Shorewillow says Where is Seedpaw? Riverpaw thought. I'll check. "What are you looking for" Sagefrost asks - Shore Brookkit huffed angrily. The only thing her sister could do was cause trouble.Silverstar 03:01, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw and Riverpaw soon got back to camp - Shore Laying on her side, Shimmerpaw casually teased her younger brother, Wildkit, lifting her tail higher and higher as he tried to smack it.Silverstar 03:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy sat back on her hunches. ---- Eagletalon watched his kits run around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Is mom back yet" Seedpaw asks Eagletalon shook his head at Seedpaw. ---- Rockfoot nodded at Molepaw. "Cool, I could never survive getting my tail ripped off." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Oh well my new mate killed Wolfhowl " Seedpaw says "You have a mate?" Eagletalon echoed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:53, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw nods "Aren't you a little ''young?" ''Eagletalon asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 03:58, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw growls"mom said Wolf fell in love with her when she was a kit" "Yes, but they didn't become ''mates when she was a kit, now did she? we just joined this Clan today, you bearly know this tom! I really think you should wait." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:02, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Riverpaw saved me from Wolf and we both like each other " - Shore Distrubed by the conversation, Shimmerpaw quickly picked up her brother and trotted off.'Silverstar' 04:05, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "It doesn't matter if he saved you or not, you are both too young, and it's great you like each other, but at lest wait till your warriors," Eagletalon puffed. "Please Seedpaw, you need to listne to me." . [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:07, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "So your saying if he didn't have feelings for me Wolf could have killed me and you wouldn't care I would never see you guys again we like each other and there's nothing you can do to stop it "Seedpaw growls stomping off ''What is happening to kits these days? ''Eagletalon thought shaking his head with a hiss. Pineconekit raced around camp, chasing Jaegerkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:14, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Shimmerpaw tripped over a couple of kits while her little brother followed.---- Brookkit frowned.'Silverstar' 04:15, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Shimmerpaw! Sorry I tripped you! are you okay!?" Jaegerkit began freaking out while Pineconekit watched, amazed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:16, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Molepaw Eagletalon is the worst" Seedpaw growls - Shore The lengthy silver tabby nodded. "Yeah, I'm used to tripping over Wildkit all the time..." she cast her little brother a slight glare.'Silverstar' 04:18, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Oh good! I trip cats a lot too! how long have you been an apprentice?" Jaegerkit started to babble while Pineconekit trailed away to stare at a beetle. --- "Why?" Molepaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:20, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Only two moons...I still got four more to go. How old are you?" Shimmerpaw asked, ignoring Wildkit as he ventured off.'Silverstar' 04:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I think I'm five or six moons old, wait, I just realized I'm ready to become an apprentice..." Jaegerkit looked thoughtful. "Maybe when Pebblestar comes back after catching Sunkit we can go hunting?" he asked excitedly. ---- Pineconekit sniffed the beetle and it flew into the air to her surprise. She watched it buzz away with awe on her face. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:25, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw told Molepaw the story - Shore Shimmerpaw frowned before going off into thought. "Errr, you should probably wait until you're officially an apprentice...You're mom's already upset about your sister leaving camp."---- Wildkit huffed. "Shimmerpaw, I'm bored, play with me!"'Silverstar' 04:29, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I meant when she makes me an apprentice, i hope she will," Jaegerkit wondered if his mother would hold him and his siblings back from being apprenticed due to their sister running off. ---- Pineconekit whipped around when she heard 'play' "I can play!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:32, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Shimmerpaw shrugged. "Well, if it's ok with your mentor, then sure."---- Wildkit flinched in surprise. "Err, sure?"'Silverstar' 04:33, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "What should we play?" Pineconekit asked, she looked around she shiny things to perhaps play with. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:36, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (Pineconekit is like Eagletalon) Pepperkit padded over to Pineconekit - Shore "We could play Clans?" Wildkit offered.'Silverstar' 04:38, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Pineconekit's ears perked. "Clans?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:40, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah," Wildkit then raised his chin proudly. "And I know some pretty sweet moves, so watch out!"'Silverstar' 04:40, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Riverpaw" Seedpaw calls "Yes?" "Eagletalon would want me to die " Seedpaw meows sadly Molepaw followed Seedpaw. "Why? what happened?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:15, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" Seedpaw tells Molepaw the story of Wolf then she told both of them Eagletalons argument "Hm... I'm sorry but I sort of agree with him, are you even mates?" Molepaw asked, feeling quite annoyed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:19, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "We're crushing, not mates yet." "Then why did you say you were mates?" Molepaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:21, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "''I never did." "Seedpaw did to Eagletalon," Molepaw hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:24, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw ignored her sister and turned to Riverpaw "sorry I jumped to conclusions you probably don't like me any more" "UGH!" Molepaw hissed and walked away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:27, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkit trotted up to Molepaw "why are you upset" (How old are all the kits?)"I do but mates is for warriors." (Pebbles kits are ready to be apprentices and Eagles kits are a week or two old) "Seedpaw's stupid is all," Molepaw huffed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:31, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw sighed and walked away- "is he really dead "Pepperkit asks Molepaw Molepaw perked her ears. "Dead?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:35, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (Ok, they'll be apprenticed when Pebble comes back from not getting Sunkit) Autumnkit was extremely bored. "Okay," Pineconekit mewed. ---- Anglerkit sat beside his brother. ---- Firepoppy glared at Jaguarclaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:37, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (Can Sagefrost mentor one of the kits ) "I heard Seedpaw say Wolf is dead "Pepperkit mews "How do you know who Wolf is? and yes he's dead," Molepaw mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:40, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (Sure, I'll give her Brookkit)"What? You're reforming me remember?" Jaguarclaw asked. "I can still glare at you," Firepoppy growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (Thanks) "Seedpaw told me some stories when mom wasn't around" Pepperkit says Molepaw gave a curt nod. "Yes, he's dead,." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:44, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Moms probably in a good mood "Pepperkit says Autumnkit sat around. Molepaw shurgged. "Probably." --- Sandclaw took over gaurding Jaguarclaw while Firepoppy paced around, looking for something to do. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar returned. "MOM!!! I thought you died!!" Jaegerkit screeched. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:55, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "No, but Sunkit ran away. I gotta apprentice you guys." Shorewillow bounced up to Eagletalon happily Eagletalon nuzzled Shorewillow's head and turned to the other cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:57, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "At least we don't have to deal with him anymore " Shorewillow says purring "Yes!" Jaegerkit squealed, not hearing about Sunkit. ---- Eagletalon purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:00, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar apprenticed her kits. (See the mentors on the CaveClan page) Anglerpaw was a bit happy and disappointed to have Pebblestar a mentor but he still was happpy with it. ---- Firepoppy twicthed her nose at Autumnkit. "Okay, I'll show you our land," she murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:50, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Brookpaw raised her chin proudly, though secretly, she had been hoping for a cat with a higher position, being her little "professional" self.---- Shimmerpaw cheered the names of the new apprentices, though she wasn't very pleased...the apprentice's den was going to be very crowded.---- Wildkit didn't pay attention to the ceremony, he was busy playing with a stick.'Silverstar' 18:53, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "YAY!" Autumnpaw followed Firepoppy eagerly. ---- "Come on Anglerpaw. I'll take you to explore the territory." "So what are we doing first? can you show me the territory? OH! can we hunt? No wait, fight? can I lead a patrol? can I climb the rocks? can I go into a battle?" Jaegerpaw babbled to Whitetooth. ---- Anglerpaw nodded and followed Pebblestar. ---- Firepoppy walked along the stones with Autumnpaw behind her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:01, December 13, 2015 (UTC) (Does someone wanna rp Dawnclan with me ) "Hello Brookpaw" Sagefrost says - Shore Shimmerpaw left camp to hunt.---- Brookpaw dipped her head. "Greetings."--- Wildkit was bored out of his mind.'Silverstar' 19:02, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "I wanna be a apprentice" Lizardkit says "You can't dumby your too young," Risingkit stated proudly. ---- "This is the RockClan border," Firepoppy pointed out to Aumtunpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:03, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Am not" Lizardkit says "Am too! wait..." Pineconekit suddenly came in. "I just called myself a young dumby." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:09, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Lizardkit laughed (I'm trying to get someone to join this wikia) (cool who?) Risingkit batted his sister. "Idiot!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:14, December 14, 2015 (UTC) (Littlewind but they haven't been on a wikia so ) "You act just like dad " Lizardkit says "Who?" Pineconekit looked around, confused. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:19, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "YOU "Lizardkit says "OOH! That's great!" Pineconekit squeaked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:26, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Lizardkit attacked her sister "AH!" Pineconekit screeched, running around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:35, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Lizardkit followed ( join me patch http://us19.chatzy.com/87049867903929#0) (sorry, but i can't go on that kind of stuff from what i know) Jaegerpaw waited for his mentor to reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:40, December 14, 2015 (UTC) (Its only me and littlewind) Pepperkit shook her head (I'm sorry, but I still can't join) "Got ya!" Risingkit squeaked as he landed on Pineconekit. Pineconekit screeched in playful terror. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:25, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Wildkit watched the others play from a distance. He didn't join in, as he really only enjoyed playing with Shimmerpaw, and she was out hunting.'Silverstar' 21:30, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Why are we standing here!?" Jaegerpaw yelped, smacking Whitetooth with his tail. "Are you gonna answer my questions or...?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:35, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw was embarrassed to go up to Riverpaw after the talk "Yes, yes, we'll explore the territory first." Sagefrost nodded to Brookpaw Jaegerpaw yelped with excitement and flew into out of the cave. ---- Firepoppy flicked her tail at Autumnpaw. "Why not we train to hunt?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:44, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Yay! Let's go." --- Whitetooth followed the apprentice. "Do you know the hunters crouch?" Firepoppy asked her apprentice, coming to a halt in a stony clearing. ---- Jaegerpaw dashed to close to a border and sniffed at it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:51, December 14, 2015 (UTC) "Sooo...what're we doing first?" Brookpaw asked.---- Wildkit was unable to bear being bored...he wanted to find his sister, after all, he could never find Willowpaw around. Stumbling out of camp, the ginger tomkit started his search for Shimmerpaw.'Silverstar' 00:12, December 15, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yes I'll show you the territory but I'll show you the training area" Sagefrost says - Pepperkit looked at her brothers and sister "do you guys feel we don't belong here " Pineconekit shook her head. "Of course not! it's wonderful!" Risingkit nodded in agreement. ---- Firepoppy waited impaitetly for her apprentices reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:18, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "I've seen it but I tried and failed terribly." Firepoppy tipped her head to a side. "Okay, follow my stance," she began, standing in a crouch with her tail just above the ground and motionless. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:30, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw copied. Firepoppy looked at him then moved forward on light paws. "Don't step too hard and don't go too fast." ---- Rockfoot sat bored in camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:36, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw did as so. Rockfoot let out a long sigh, trying to get someone to talk to him. ---- "Good, now try your pounce, try with that rock," Firepoppy pointed to a rock a little ways away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 01:41, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives